List of Breath of Fire III Characters
Main Characters Ryu The main protagonist of the story and the last known survivor of the Brood - a powerful dragon clan that became extinct after "The Great War". Nina She is the princess of Wyndia and a member of the Wing Clan. Teepo He is a member of the dragon clan, also known as the Brood. Rei A thief of the Yraall Region, Rei is one of the last remaining members of the powerful Woren Tribe, a race of powerful humanoid tigers with exceptional agility and physical capabilities Momo A reclusive scientist who holds herself up in a great tower after her father's, Repsol, death in order to try to finish his incomplete research on the magical ore known as chrysm. She is a member of the Grassrunner Clan. Peco A curious little talking onion created from the charred remains of a genetic mutation. He is one of the last of the Grassmen Tribe, and a voice of the ancient Tree of Wisdom, Yggdrasil. Garr The long-standing Champion of the Contest of Champions, Garr is one of the Four Guardians created by Myria, the Goddess of Destruction, to eliminate the Brood from the face of the Earth. Honey Although not a playable character, Honey is a crucial part of the story and features predominantly throughout Ryu and the team's adventures. Notable Characters Mygas Mygas is a journeyman wizard who is located at the edge of Cedar Woods in the Yraall Region. Bunyan The hermit living in forest near the village who provides Ryu, Teepo & Rei their first objective in the game and later becoming their master after recovering Ryu after encountering Balio & Sunder. Yggdrasil Yggdrasil is an ancient tree of wisdom. The party can communicate with him at three different locations; Northwest of Mt. Myrneg, East of the Plant, and Northwest of the Steel Grave. D'Lonzo D'Lonzo is a female cat burglar located at the Coffee Shop Fahl Fahl is a local bar owner in Genmel Durandal Durandal seems to be an average person with little to no fighting abilities. He resides in a small hut just outside Wyndia. He has no direct connection with the storyline but provides the party with some much needed combat abilities, which are needed to unlock Hondara as a master. Giotto Giotto is a master fisherman who has isolated himself west of the fishing spot southwest of Mt. Zublo Hondara Hondara is a priest located in Urkan Tapa. He believes that enemies can be destroyed in a non-violent way. Emitai Emitai is a powerful and renowned wizard who lives near Dauna Mines Deis Deis is a blue-haired sorceress with a snake-like lower torso, similar to that of a Naga. She was imprisoned in Angel Tower during the war against the Brood and was rescued from her imprisonment by the party. She now resides inside Mt. Zublo Hachio Hachio is the head cook in Castle Wyndia and very loyal to Princess Nina Bais Bais is one of the kids that Ryu encounters in Wyndia that has information on Teepo. Lang Lang is one of the kids that Ryu encounters in Wyndia that has information on Teepo. Lee Lee is one of the kids that Ryu encounters in Wyndia that has information on Teepo. Wynn Wynn is one of the kids that Ryu encounters in Wyndia that has information on Teepo. Ladon Ladon (known simply as "the Dragon God" in the Japanese release) is the God of his dragon god religion. There are only two single statues of him remaining: one in Mt. Glaus, where it serves to travelers, and the other found in Dragnier, the town of the Brood Meryleep Meryleep resides in a lake, in the forest near the Eastern Checkpoint. She can only be awakened if Peco runs and kicks a pebble into the lake. Balio One of the two gangsters, who tormenting and abducting Ryu and Nina in first part of the game. Sunder One of the two gangsters, who tormenting and abducting Ryu and Nina in first part of the game. Category:Breath of Fire III Characters